The son of Ares
by Limbo The Hidden Dragon
Summary: Harry Potter is a demigod and when he discovers this at school he flies into rage and there is only one that can calm him (Harry Potter, OC) R&R:)


The son of Ares

I make no money on my fanfics they are for entertainment only.

Also big thanks to glassychords:)

August 21st

**Chaos **was the only word that could describe the situation that the neighbors were watching. Privet drive 4 was burning with flames that looked like they came straight from hell and strangely enough the only survivor was the toddler that was found in the middle of it all.

his name-

Harry Potter

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

October 31st 9 years later orphanage in London

A large crash was heard and a child that started crying. "oh no, not again " Maya one of the caretakers in the orphanage sighs as she rushes to the playroom. Jake the moron and bully of the kids at the orphanage was leaning against the wall in pain. Jake was a short chubby boy with no brains who always tries to pick a fight since he thinks he is stronger than everyone.

Today he had done something to enrage Harry Potter the kid you really did not want to anger, much less enrage.

"OK! what's going on he- suddenly she realized Mia curled in a ball crying and the protective stance that Harry was using in front of her. She rushed over and tried to comfort the poor girl. When Mia had stopped crying Maya shouts in anger "what happened here?! ".

Now when adults shout usually you instinctively try to hide from sight, but she was dumbfounded when Harry stood up straight without fear and started answering her question.

" Jake punched Mia in the stomach when I told him to stop he made fun of my father, so I protected her and restored my father's honour" she was shocked "Mia is this true? " Mia nods.

Now Maya wasn't just angry she was enraged to the point of bloodlust. Now she might be a fury, but she was fond of the kid and protected him and the ones that he cared for. Quick advice if a fury was angry she did not care what she did to the one that angered her. However, Hecate told her to not reveal herself until the time was right.

"you would not want to scare the girl in your arms, would you?"

No, she would keep her emotions in check. She looks down and smirks when she sees Mia`s eyes they were almost heart shaped and adorable.

Then she senses a godly presence and chuckles when the rose herself Mia`s mother Aphrodite decides to show off.

She starts changing her daughters clothes from a white t-shirt with glittering red hearts and her blue jeans into a beautiful black dress with red roses around her waist and skin-tight midnight blue jeans. Maya was impressed Aphrodite had held back.

The scene was amazing and even a servant of Hades knew when someone was in love. Harry potter the kid now dressed in a long black coat with flames was seriously in love.

They stared at each other the other kids had run out of there a while ago. After about 5 minutes Mia rushed him and threw herself into his arms and he was more than happy to oblige and lifted her up bridal style. He then carried her over to the chair where they cuddled lovingly and as he looked into those beautiful lavender eyes he tells her "I love you Mia" he didn't know where the words had come from but his heart skipped a beat when Mia replied "I love you to Harry" when he looked down at her she had fallen asleep. A few years ago, he had read about Greek gods and goddesses and only one name was in his head right now. And as he looked at the beautiful redhead with her adorable button nose and her smooth cream white skin a sentence slips from his mouth "Thank you Aphrodite"

Before he fell asleep he saw a woman in a pinkish white dress in front of him and he was shocked awake but what she said shocked him even more

"Harry Potter are you willing to protect my daughter with your life if the need arises? " he looked up into her eyes without hesitation which surprised her and with confidence no male mortal had ever had in her presence and answered with so much love in his voice "Lady Aphrodite I would walk through Tartarus itself if it meant I could save her" he said unknowingly Mia is listening while he proves his undying love for her and without thinking leans up and plants a kiss on his cheek which made his face turn into a crimson red blush.

"I love how heroic you sound" she whispers making him go him several shades redder which earns him an adorable giggle from her. He decides to pop the question (no not that question they are 10!) "Mia will you be my girlfriend?" he asks and is shocked when the jumps him and they land on the floor her on top and him under in a tackle hug "yes of course I will! if you promise to never leave me" she whispers the last part a bit shyly but he heard every word and kissed her cheek and says the word every happy demigod couple wants to hear "I swear on the river Styx that I will always be with you and will love you till the end of time"

The ground shook he had just made a promise so full of love that the goddess of the river herself gave them her blessing of radiating aura with strength depending on how strong the emotion was and a mental connection, but they would have to train themselves to use them and gave them both a promise that when they needed her she would protect them.

Every Olympian was shocked even Zeus at how powerful that wave of love was that they traced it back to the point where it came from they saw Aphrodite there, but she just pointed at the couple now sleeping in a loving embrace (They are still Ten, OK). "Well damn never saw that coming I got to say their relationship escalated quickly" Ares was the first to speak and he and Hecate were looking at their son proud beyond words. "you don't say, well they have my blessing at least" said a rather happy goddess of family and marriage. Which stunned all the other Olympians they just stood there looking at Hera in disbelief, and of course that's when a voice no one had heard in decades shocked them senseless "they have my blessing as well" said a very happy Styx.

**Hi guys this is my first Sirius fanfic and i spent a lot of time on it. I don`t know how often i will be able to publish i still have school so anyway R&R :)**

**P.S yes 10 may seem early to get a girlfriend but i had a girlfriend in kinder-garden, plus its my story anyway just bear with me.**

**(did you get the pun:)**


End file.
